Coming Home
by TMILoverrr
Summary: After five years even though Simon promised he wouldn't come back he makes the choice to return. Why? And will he ever forgive Jace. Mentions of saphael and clizzy.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is the sequel for Never coming back which was clearly a lie from simon. But let me know if this is good and if you want more. Also to make it clear simon is a daylighter just to let you know so you don't get confused. Since I failed to mention simon and Jace got together a few days after simon became a daylighter and have been together for almost two years until Jace cheats. Sorry I didn't explain but I'll try to on this sequel and I am thinking to make a couple of chapters not sure how many yet but let me know if you want more. Also let me know if there are certain things you want me to add or explain and I will:)**

 **Author's note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Five years. That's how long he was gone but now he's back. He knows he made a promise to never to return but clary needed him more than ever. And he wasn't going to let her down. Of course he wasn't going to abandon her and izzy's weddng day but once it was over he's leaving again.

In those five years he was gone he explored the world never looking back on the life he had with Clary, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, and of course the one person he definitely didn't want to think about or see.

It was him that made him feel loved and told him many times that he loved him.

He was the one that also broke his heart.

He knows just blaming him for what happened isn't right. It does take two people to tango but he was more hurt over the fact that he cheated on him. Yes he admits that it also hurt because it was Alec that he chose to cheat on him with but he thought he loved him but he was wrong.

Now that he was coming back he doesn't even know if he could speak or even look at him. Simon was still hurting and just even thinking about him made Simon want to burst out crying but he holds it in because there's nothing and nobody that he can do to fix his broken heart. And that was the problem the only person who can heal his broken heart was the person who broke it in the first place. Jace Wayland.

Simon's pov.

Right now I'm on way home for Clary's and Izzy's wedding. I can't believe it well...it wasn't that much of a shocker but clary getting married first is. I'm really happy for her she deserves all the happiness in world after everything that's happen since becoming a shadowhunter. I'm kinda happy being home and seeing the people I now call family. Except for Jace. What he did is still hurting me and I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing him again but hopefully someone who understands will help me get through it. Magnus Bane. Oh how much I've missed Magnus the only person who can understand my pain but I've heard he and Alec are doing good after getting back together. I'm happy for him and Alec too. I just hope this month goes by fast. Since I'm the best man I'm pretty sure it's not.

As soon as my plane landed I went straight to magnus's apartment but first texted Magnus to make sure it was okay to stay. Once Magnus let me up and I entered the door I was shocked.

Everyone," _Welcome home Simon!_ "

Clary, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, and jace were all there. I could see the small smile that formed on Jace's face once he saw me but it was gone in less than a second. I looked away not wanting to get emotional. I saw clary coming towards me.

" _Omg Simon! I've missed you so much! Thank you for coming._ "said Clary while she gave me a bone crushing hug. " _Your welcome clary. Anything for you_ " I answered back once she let me go. The next person to give me a hug was izzy than Magnus and Alec even though it was obviously uncomfortable. Jace on the other hand just stayed were he was which I admit kinda hurt but I was glad if i can't even look at him how was I suppose to touch him.

While I went to put my things away in Magnus's guest room I couldn't help but remember everything that happened before I caught Jace cheating.

 _I was talking to Raphael about him helping us on a recent mission. I was so thankful and glad that me and him finally became friends. We grew close and he promised he'll always be there for me and so would I. "Anyways thanks again Raphael. I know you're busy with being a leader and all..." before I could finish Raphael interrupted me. " you don't have to thank me Simon. You know I said I'll help you with whatever you need. What are friends for right?" He said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile. " I have to go Jace is waiting for me outside and we both know how impatient he is." I gave Raphael a hug and as soon I was pulling away I heard a cough from behind me. It was Jace and with a not so pleased face._

I heard Magnus come into the room. " _Hey, Samuel you okay. Been in here for a pretty long time_." I couldn't help but smile as realized I missed his many names he has given me. " _Yeah I'm fine I just was lost in the past for a bit."_ He nodded in understanding and motioned for both of us to sit on the bed. " _Simon, I know how hard it is for you to be back here again after what happened.." " Magnus can we please not talk about this right now."_ I interrupted him. ".. _No, look Simon i know what you're feeling. I felt exactly the same with Alec and I want you to know I'm here for you okay. And I understand that you don't want to talk about it right now so when you're ready we will okay. I'll be here."_ I nodded at him but I couldn't help ask.

" _How did you do it?"_ Magnus face showed confusion so I asked again. " _I mean how did you forgive Alec. I can barely look at Jace and I start remembering what he did. I don't know if I'll be able to ever forgive him. Magnus, how did you do it?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised I'm going to explain. On this chapter you'll see a conversation between izzy, clary, Alec, Jace, and Magnus while simon goes to the guest room. You well definitely see what happened before jace cheats. Also what happened between Magnus and Alec before and after Alec cheats. More of clizzy too. Enjoy:)**

 _Previously_

" _How did you do it?" Magnus looks confused so I ask again. "I mean how did you forgive Alec. I can barely look at jace and I remember everything he did. I don't know if I'll be able to ever forgive him. Magnus, how did you do it?_

 _Present_

Jace's pov.

We were waiting in the kitchen while simon went to put his stuff away. Clary and izzy are talking but I'm not really listening. All I could think about right now was simon and how stupid I was to hurt him. I missed him...I still do but considering that he couldn't even look at me I doubt he'll want to talk to me.

" _Jace_!"

" _What_?" I looked at clary clearly confused.

" _Like I was saying I think it's best if you don't talk to simon right now_." I was shocked and I guess she noticed." _You know with everything that happened_.." She said looking at Alec too. ". _.me and izzy including Magnus decided that maybe it's for the best that you stay away from simon for a while_." As I looked at izzy and Magnus who couldn't even look at me I couldn't help but feel hurt. And I don't blame them they are right... simon hates me, I hurt him in the worst way possible.

" _Okay_ " I say with a hurt voice. And with that I leave the kitchen. Before I was out of the kitchen I heard Magnus and Alec.

" _Simon has been in his room for a long time"_ Alec said with worry.

" _Don't worry darling, I'll go check on him_ " I heard Magnus. Regretting what I've done I go to the roof.

Magnus's pov.

Ugh. Oh how painful this is to watch. Jace is clearly hurt but he wouldn't understand simon's pain.

" _Okay_ " I hear him say with so much pain in his voice and than he leaves.

" _Simon has been in his room for a long time._ " I can hear the worry from my blue eye shadowhunter.

I turn to him. " _Don't worry darling, I'll go check on him_." As I'm walking to simon's room I can't help but imagine what will happen if simon can't be here for clary and izzy's wedding.

" _Hey Samuel, you okay? Been in here for a pretty long time_." I say as I walk into the room barely catching him smile. I grin knowing I can still make him smile.

" _Yeah I'm fine I was just lost in the past for a bit_."I nod in understanding and motion for him to sit with me on the bed. " _Simon I know how hard it is for you to be back here again after what happened_.." " _Magnus can we please not talk about this right now_." He interruptes me. " _No, look simon I know what you're feeling. I've felt exactly the same with Alec and I want you to know I'm here for you okay. And I know you don't want to talk about it right now so when you're ready we will okay. I'll be here_." He nodded at me but I noticed he wanted to ask me something.

" _How did you do it_?" He told me. I wasn't sure what he meant.

 _"I mean how did you forgive Alec. I can barely look at jace and I start to remember what he did. I don't think I'll be able to ever forgive him. Magnus, how did you do it_?"

For a minute I didn't know what to say or do but I could see he was getting impatient. " _Honestly, I forgave Alec because I love him._ " " _But he cheated on you. Weren't you hurt_?" He said confused. " _Of course I was hurt. How could I not? But here's the thing simon... when you truly love someone it's easier to forgive them especially since we were both mad and hurt before Alec and jace cheated. I listened to Alec...I made a decision about what happened and what shouldn't but in the end me and alec love each other. He made a bad decision and I don't blame him. I've done things I'm not exactly proud of._ " " _So you got back together just like that?_ "

" _Not exactly_..." " _Than tell me. I want to know considering right after we found them I left. I wasn't there for you_." Simon looked down in shame and sadness. " _Simon... it's okay. I get it, you were in pain and leaving was the only way to deal with that. It's fine but now let me explain_."

 _Flashback_

 _Magnus's pov._

 _"You're welcome biscuit. Now if we're done here I'm going to go see Alec." Clary nodded at me and I was on my way to go find him. Alec and I have been fighting lately and right now I'm over it. All I want to do is say sorry and tell him to come home. We just keep arguing about the same thing. My immortality. And honestly i don't care I just wanted to be with Alec. As I start to figure out what to say to him I realize that I can't find him. Weird, maybe jace knows. I turn down the hall where Jace's room is already seeing his door is open I go straight in._

 _"Jace! Have you seen..." I stop when I realize jace is naked and in bed with "...Alec?!" Out of the corner of my eye I can see simon. A truly hurt and in pain simon. With that I know my blue eye shadowhunter is cheating on me. "...Magnus?!" I hear him say in worry. I can't believe it and here I thought Alec would never hurt me." Simon...Magnus...I'm so sorry." His strained voice drifts throughout the room and I can see him start to feel remorse. I notice jace hasn't said anything not that care right now. Just like simon I'm so hurt and in pain. "I should've known...I'm such an idiot!" And with that I walk out of the room._

 _"..Magnus wait!" I hear him behind me but I just keep walking not wanting to talk to him."Ugh. Magnus come on please let me explain." Alec grabs my arm but I get out his grip and I stop not turning around. I can feel him behind from breathing to hard. I don't turn... I can't look at him. "Magnus, please, look at me I can explain." "Explain what! That what I saw isn't what I think it is!" I turn around now looking Alec and I step closer while he steps back. "That it meant-t absolutely n-nothing..." I tried to hold back my tears as my voiced cracked. "I don't need you to explain anything Alec" I turned and make a portal when I start walking I feel Alec grab my hand. "Magnus.. please don't go..." I turn to look at him to see how sad and broken he is. Tears now running down his face and all I want to do is make them go away but I can't. I shake my head no. I free my hand from his grip and walk to the portal before I enter I turn one last time. "...Goodbye..Alexander"_


	3. Update

**A/N: Okay so this update is to let you know that ch.3 will be up on Sunday (I hope) and that I've been thinking that if you want like a sequel from Never Coming Back and Coming Home but about Malec. Now the stories that I've written and currently writing are about jimon so it's mostly about them so if you want like a whole story about Malec or Clizzy than let me know and I hope you'll like the next chapter. Bye!:)**


	4. Update (05-26 11:07:44)

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted chapters but I just had a family death and i don't know when I'll post but I'll try this Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: For this chapter you will see clizzy and a bit of saphael. A bit of Alec's pov but there will be more of Alec later maybe in a next chapter. And definitely clizzy wedding planning. Jimon interaction in this chapter. Enjoy:) Don't forget leave some feedback to know what I can do better or add.**

 ***Hey guys I know it's been a very very long time since I posted and I'm sorry I've been super busy but hopefully this chapter makes up for it and also I'll try to post more chapters this week to make it up to you guys. Anyways hope you like it. Bye!:)***

 _Previously_

 _I turned and make a portal when I start walking I feel Alec grab my hand. "Magnus..please don't go..." I turn to look at him to see how sad and broken he is. Tears now running down his face and all I want to do is make them go away but I can't. I shake my head no. I free my hand from his grip and walk to the portal before I enter I look back one more time._

 _"...Goodbye...Alexander"_

Present

Magnus pov.

"...and it wasn't until a months later that we actually talked it out. About everything that happened before and after. We were really honest and open so we gave it a go...again." As I turned I noticed Simon was staring at me. "What?" "That's all that you're going to tell me?" He asked "Oh, don't worry that's a story for another day. Now come are friends are probably wondering what's taking so long. And someone else is supposed to be here... he's late" I said with a frown.

"Look who finally showed up" I heard clary yell.

"Wait...Magnus who else is here?"

"Well if your finally ready to leave this room, you'll find out." I said with a smirk and left to welcome our guess.

 _Simon's pov._

As soon as I'm done changing I go a see who our surprise guess is.

When I turn the corner I immediately see..

"Raphael?"

"Hey.." he turns to look at me better.".. Simon, welcome home." And he gives me a hug that takes me to the past. Well actually what happened before the cheating.

 _I turned to Raphael and said goodbye to him but as soon as I turn back to jace he was already out he door. "Jace! Wait!" I yelled for him. As soon as I'm in arms reach I turn him around. He doesn't even look at me. Weird._

 _"Jace? What's wrong?"_

 _"Really? You don't know." He says at the same time he looks up. And in that moment my heart broke. I could see in his eyes how hurt he is._

 _" I...don't know. Please..jace just tell me what's wrong." I put my hand on his harm. He pulls away from me like I burned him. That really hurts._

 _"What's wrong.." He says in a whisper. "..is that you were being all touchy with Raphael!" He says yellling._

 _"Seriously? Your jealous of Raphael and would you tell me why you would think that?!" I can't believe he would even say that. "What?! Do you think I'm cheating on you!" I tell him. He looks away._

 _"I can not believe you would even think that I could possibly do that to you." I say in a hurt whisper._

 _"Oh please. You've slept with him before.. you still could be." He looks at me in regret meanwhile I take a step back from him._

 _"Simon...I.."_

 _"Don't" I stop him in a very low whisper. I'm surprised he even heard it._

 _"If that's what you think about me... how you feel than why are you even with me?" Before jace can even answer I use my vampire speed leave. But before I turn to leave I tell him "..Maybe I should be with Raphael." And I'm gone._

 _Simon's pov_

"Hey Raphael. What are you doing here?" I say as I pull away from him.

"Oh you know just came over to say hi to Magnus." He says sarcastically.

While me and Raphael are talking I can see from behind Raphael that everybody is having fun together except... where's jace? I know I shouldn't care but I can't help it. Maybe Magnus is right.

"Hey guys!" I call out. "Where's jace?"

And like I thought they looked at me like I was crazy but Alec answered me noticing that no one didn't know what to do or say.

" oh umm.. he went on to the roof. You know needed to clear his head." He answered hesitantly.

As I excused myself with Raphael I started walking in the direction of the roof and I didn't care that everyone was staring.

 _Magnus's pov._

"Should we stop him."

"I don't think it's a good idea that they go near each other"

I turn to clary and izzy as they spoke.

"Don't worry.. they...really need to talk. Trust me I know." I look at Alec with sad eyes and he knows what I mean and turns his head.

They all nod and we get back into our conversation from earlier. Oh how much I hope that jace and Simon can fix their problems.

 _Jace's pov._

While I'm staring at the sky I can hear someone open the door.

"...hey..." I turn as I realize that it's simon. I can't help but just stare at him me he stare back. We stay like that for a while until simon speaks.

"So... are we just going to stare at each other or are we going to finally talk about us." He says with so much confidence but yet fear in his voice.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys:) just to let you know this chapter will be only jace and Simon talking about everything and I'm still not sure how to proceed to the next chapter but I definitely also want to give more malec and clizzy storyline not just jimon so if you have any suggestions that'll be greatly appreciated. Also any suggestions for jimon storyline, I for sure know that I'll continue it because I want their relationship to be realistic and not a quick makeup and back together kind of thing. They definitely have a lot to go through and thank you for liking and supporting my stories. But if you have a plot in mind or situation that they get into I'll definitely consider it. Enjoy:)**

 *** Sorry this part was long but don't forget that you can suggest different storylines with different ships you have (like jalec or saphael) and you can also make request of different tv shows that you want me to do***

 _Previously_

 _"...hey..." I turn as I realize that it's simon. I can't help but stare at him as he stares back. We stay like that for a while until simon speaks._

 _" So... are we just going to stare at each other or are we going to finally talk about us. He says with so much confidence but yet fear in his voice._

Present

Simon's pov.

As I speak I hate that I can hear the fear in my voice. And if I can than so can jace. He looks at me like not knowing what to say but neither do I.

"I.. don't know... simon I'm sorry." He says with so much pain in his voice.

"I know" I whisper as I look down.

" I... love you."

"Jace.." I look up and stare right into his eyes."..please, don't."

He looks at me with hurt and for a second I want to run away but I need to do this. I need to get over him.

"Than what do you want me to say, Simon! That I don't love you."

As I try to think of what to say next he comes closer. So close that I can feel his breath.

".. because I do and I've never stopped. I don't know what you want me to do!"

" I want you to tell me how this happened." He looks at me confused so I continue.

"..how we went from being the happiest we've ever been together to this.." At this point I can already feel the tears run down my face as I point back and forth between us.

"...you broke me, jace. I loved you so much and you did the one thing you promised you'll never do. Hurt me." I start wiping tears not wanting him to see me like this.

"...lo-ved?" He says heartbroken.

"..Simon, I know that saying sorry won't fix any of this and I want you to know that this completely and utterly my fault. If it wasn't because of my jealousy none of this wouldn't of happened."

"But that's just it jace! You had no reason to be jealous..especially by Raphael. And I know that we had history, but you knew how much I loved you. That you were the best thing to ever happen to me. And you ruined it." I said defeated.

" I know... but please simon... forgive me." He says while he grabs my hands and pulls me closer.

" I promise you and this time I mean it... i will never hurt you again because losing you it was like a part of me died. I love you." I wanted to forgive him, but I needed to know.

"Did you sleep with Alec to hurt me or do you still love him?" Jace was taken back by the question, but I could tell that he was determine to make things right between us.

"While Alec was trying to make me feel better and viceversa about everything that was going on I started to feel what I used to feel for him... and I don't know who kissed who first but at that moment I didn't care about the consequences. I just wanted to feel something else other than the pain." I nodded my head as a sign for him to continue.

"So to answer the question you asked me five years ago. No I don't love Alec." Next thing I know I feel Jace's lips on mine. As soon as I fellt him starting to pull away I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and I pull him back.

I feel him smile into the kiss and honestly so did I. While he moves his hands down to my hips to pull me as close as possible to him, I run my hands through his hair knowing that he loves it. He moans as I pull away even though I don't want to, say I stay there with my arms wrapped around his neck while his are wrapped around my waist.

And we're looking at each other smiling like the idiots we are. "Okay as much as I'll like to continue this we still have a lot to talk about like how I forgive you, but your starting back at square one."

Jace just smiles at me nodding his head." Okay anything you want. I'm just happy I have you again."

I kiss him again. "Okay we have to go back to the party, our friends probably think we killed each other by now." I say as I pull away again and start pulling him back inside.

"Okay fine, but do we tell them or what?" He says kinda afraid. I nodd at him and before we start walking back downstairs I grab his hand look at him smiling and...

"Jace...I love you too."


	7. Update 5

**A/N : Okay guys I just wanted to let you know that for some weird reason I can't respond to the reviews so for now I'm gonna be answering them by leaving a review so go check those out. Also I got a question from maxiefae and even though I already answered your question which once again thank you for asking, but I just wanted to say that I've been putting off the Alec and Simon conversation bc I kinda wanted to have a story on why simon was so hurt because it was Alec. I don't want to have their own story be because jace was in love with Alec before and I really want them to have like a true friendship almost best friends before jace cheated which is why it's taking me longer to write. For me I always thought that losing a friend or best friend you know someone you really trust feels worse when they betray you and you kinda lose that trust so it's hard to become friends again so yea I definitely want to have a story for them not just them being friendly because of jace or Magnus. Also I know this is a pretty long update but also if you have any suggestion about any of the romantic or non romantic ships please let me know and thank you:)**


End file.
